Attack of the killer bunny
by ishotsherlock
Summary: Gil, Sara, Greg and Jim are attacked by a furball at a crime scene


CSI: Attack of the killer bunny. By ishotsherlock.

A/N: Don't own them and probably never will. :(

A/N2: But I did own the killer bunny and have the scars to proove it. This rabbit chased my six foot five brother-in-law up a tree and held him hostage untill I got home. It was the funniest thing I had ever seen, sorry Mark, but it was.

This was written by my wife, while she sat at her god-daughters bedside after Rachael had come through surgery, she now has a brand new pacemaker. My wife wishes to thank all of the people who have asked how she is, and all who prayed for her. So from my wife and myself THANK YOU.

(Again copied from a letter from my wife, but this time i accept all responsability for mistakes).

Greg Sanders limped into the breakroon of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, and sat down very carefuly on the couch. Catherine looked up from her case file and saw the pain on the young CSI's face.

"What the hell happened to you." she asked as she stood up and walked over and sat next to him.

"Dont ask." he said lookinng embarrassed, as he laid his head on the back of the couch and closed his eye's.

Cath looked up as Sara and Gil both limped in and also sat down. She got up and made coffee for the three limping people and herself, then handed them each a cup.

"Okay some-one needs to tell me what has gone on, and why you're all limping." Cath said trying to hold in her chuckles.

"That would be me." Jim spoke up from the doorway. He walked over to the coffe pot and filled a cup then, sat at the table.

"Well, we all arrived at the scene..."

_FLASHBACK._

Gil, Sara and Greg got out of the truck and collected their kits from the back, then walked over to Jim Brass who was waiting by the front door of the house.

"What have we got Jim." Gil asked.

"Nieghbours kid looked out of the upstairs window and saw Mr. Gorden laying in his yard covered in blood. Told his dad what he saw and the dad phoned us." Jim said as he led the three CSI's around the side of the house,and opened the gate.

David Philips was leaning over the body, Which was dressed in only a pair of shorts, Taking a liver temp reading.

He looked up as the group approached him. "Hi guys. He said, smiling up at Sara. Greg nudged Sara's arm and smirked at her, Sara glared at Greg with a "Oh shut up." look.

Ignoring this Gil looked at David. "What's the TOD David."

"Approxamatly eight hours ago. He's got these weird marks on his ankles and neck. We'll know more when we get back to the morgue."

After the body had been processed and taken away, Greg noticed a slight blood trail leading to the pet flap in the door. "I've got a blood trail, leading to the back door." Greg said over his shoulder as he followed the blood, taking photo's along the way.

Sara watched Greg dissapear into the house with a uniformed officer, and went back to her conversation with Gil. "Dont forget Bruno has got his shots tomorrow, and while your there you can pick up a new leash and harness." Sara said as she took another picture.

"Did the monster chew through another one." Gil asked.

"yeah, we're going to have to find a new hiding place for it. And..." Sara didn't get to finnish what she had started to say, As a loud scream and the gun shots were heard from the house, Followed by another scream, then silence.

Jim slowly made his way to the door. He was about ten feet away when the pet flap flew open and a large grey blur shot out and hid under the bush between the house and the gate. Jim took another step towards the door, when Greg appeared. "Where did it go." Greg said hiding behind the door.

"Who." Jim asked, looking around for a suspect.

"The grey furball that just attacked us." Greg shouted.

"The what." Jim asked as he took walked towards the door.

The bush made a growling noise, and the grey furball shot out towards Jim. Greg opened the door and pulled Jim into the house, But they had forgotten about the pet flap.

Sara and Gil watched as the grey furball changed direction and went through the flap, a few seconds later they heard Greg shout. "THAT FURBALL. Quick get up high. You git thats where i was going to ...AAAAAAHHHHHHH. Thats the second time that little git has bitten me. Jim shoot it." Greg pleaded

"To shoot it, I would have to see it, now wouldn't I." Jim sarcasticly replied. "There it goesout the flap."

Gil and Sara saw the flap fly open again and the grey furball came through it and headed straight to them. Gil pulled Sara behind him as the furball latched onto his trousers, and ripped through them. once the material was in shreds the furball attacked again and latched onto skin, this time, sinking its teeth to the bone. Gil yelled and tried to dislodge the creature from his ankle. Suddenly the animal let go and headed for Sara, sinking it's teeth into the top of her boot. Gil reached down and grabbed the growling ball of fur, but it was like trying to hold a wriggling, screaming furby with teeth and claws. The creature got a hold of Sara's leg as Gil lifted it, he waited untill it had let go before moving away from Sara. Just as he was about to drop the wriggling creature, it latched onto his thumb with its teeth as its legs raked his arms. Cursing loudly Gil held onto it while looking for somewhere to put it.

Jim and Greg came out into the garden, each holding a serving tray in front of them. They were half way across the garden when the furball managed to escape from Gil, and turned on the men approaching. They both ran in opposite directions, Greg headed for a childrens tall slide on the left side of the garden, And Jim climbed up scaffolding that was around a tree. The creature came to a stop, looked left then right. Not seeing any threat from the people on the high objects, it turned its sights back on Gil and Sara. With a roar it came at them again.

Gil had noticed a large tree at the bottom of the garden, he pulled Sara along and practicly threw her onto the lowest branch. He just managed to get his foot off the floor as the furball launched its self at at Gils leg. Gil could swear that he felt the creature hit the bottom of his foot. Gil sat next to Sara on a branch and looked down at the growling thing, still not able to recognise what the hell it was. Gil pulled out his cell phone and called for animal control to come and help. Each time some-one moved to get comfy the furball would launch another attack, then retreat back under the bushes in the garden.

Looking at the wound on his leg Gil spoke up. "Well I think I know how the deceased died. He was attacked by that thing, fell to the floor and the creature took the chunk out of his neck.

"I cant wait to see how we all write this up." Greg laughed.

Animal control arrived three hours later. It took a further two hours to catch the creature. After their plans kept failing because the furball would not co-operate. The animal control officers ended up calling a Veterinary surgeon to sedate the creature. Finaly Gil, Sara, Greg and Jim were able to come down from their perches.

They walked over to the animal control officers. "What sort of animal is that." Gil asked as the animal was lifted up.

"It's a large rabbit." One of the animal control officers answered as he lowered the sleeping creature into a crate.

_END FLASHBACK._

"And thats why the three of them are limping." Jim finnished his narration.

Catherine looked at the others. "You mean to tell me that you four spent most of the shift hiding from a little bunny." Catherine said holding back the laughter.

Greg took his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Catherine. "Press play." was all he said.

Catherine pressed play and watched as the largest rabbit she had ever seen ran out from under a bush and tried to grab hold of the boot that was dangling high above its head. Cath looked at the others again and burst out laughing. Her laugh was infectious, and soon everyone in the room was laughing.

_**THE END.**_

Review or dont review that is the question?. go on review, you know you want to, HAHA.


End file.
